Samuru
Samuru (サムル,Samuru''') '''is a jōnin of Sunagakure. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality When he was younger, Samuru was a very smart kid, he would find ways to attack someone in only a matter of seconds. He was also caring, this was shown when Samuru helped Yuzuki Uchiha. She did scarp her knee but that was it. Samuru asked if she was okay. She said she was fine, He helped her up. Samuru looked at Yuzuki's eye, they were a beautiful, light brown. He felt happy looking in her eyes, he fell in love. When Samuru was around Yuzuki he would get all red. Samuru is known for being a very strict man, he shows this by training his daughter ,Mai Uchiha. He does yell at her, beacuse Yuzuki Uchiha told him to promise to never yell at Mai, and he keeps his promises. In Part I: Samuru was watching the Chūnin Exams. Samuru was talking to himself, thinking about every move that Mai could do. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Black Period After the Last, Samuru moved to Konoha to move in with Mai, because he didn't want to be alone, anymore. Trivia * The name "Samuru" means "His name is God". * Samuru's hobbies are training with Mai Uchiha. * Samuru wishes to fight Rasa. * Samuru favourite food is anything with red bean paste . And his least favourite food is balut . Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT